The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. The invention is related in general to wellsite surface equipment such as fracturing equipment and the like.
Typical well servicing systems comprise a prime mover powered by an energy source such as a diesel engine or the like that drives at least one driven component such as a pump, which is in fluid communication with the wellbore for introducing fluids into the wellbore. Fluids may comprise fracturing fluids, proppant(s), acid(s), cement slurries, gravel pack mixtures, drilling fluids, completion fluids, compressed gases, and combinations thereof.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in wellsite surface equipment in efficiency, flexibility, and capability.